Zydrate Syndrome
by AngelFromSomewhere
Summary: One year after Repo! GeneCo has become even more twisted and dangerous under new management. Shilo has adapted to 'dumpster life' and her new job as a Zydrate peddler, but will GeneCo once again manage to twist her life out of shape? GR/Shilo


New story thanks to a new obsession: Repo! The Genetic Opera. I've been browsing through the existing Repo stories (mainly Graverobber/Shilo fics ^_^) and I kept imagining them differently to how they were written in most of the stories. I'd like to think that Shilo would toughen up and adapt to life in a dumpster selling Z. So this is my interpretation of the Repo aftermath. May have a bit of smut later on...but let's just see how it pans out, shall we?

Disclaimer- I never have, never will and do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera. (Considering this is a fan fiction site that's really not surprising)

Shilo sat with her back against the wall, the damp gray bricks cold on her skin through her jacket. The hair hung thick with the stench of garbage from the dumpster next to her and body odour from the scalper sluts in a nearby alley. Lazily she flipped through a recent issue of The Daily Slice, her legs crossed at the ankles. In the year that had passed since the death of Rotti Largo, Geneco had become even more twisted and cruel than before. To satiate Amber Sweet's thirst for money and power, the 50 days that people had been given to pay their debts before the repossessions had been cut down to 20 days, leaving downtown an eerie empty shadow of its former self. Anyone still around stayed inside, in old fashioned 'speakeasies' underground clubs. No one dared to wander the streets in case Geneco decided upon another mass organ collection. _At least all the extra deaths have been good for business,_ Shilo sighed as she turned the page. She was halfway through an article on fluorescent eyelashes, when a familiar figure plonked down beside her.

"I honestly don't know why you read that crap." Graverobber pulled his pack onto his lap and stated to shuffle through its glowing contents. Shilo ignored this statement and turned the page, frowning slightly.

"It's better than reading the propaganda filled trash that you call a newspaper." She muttered, throwing the magazine down. Without looking at him, she reached over and pulled a vial from his pack, holding it up against the pale moonlight. "Stock's improved. It's brighter than it was last month." She said, squinting as she examined it.

Graverobber eased the vial out of her fingertips and put it back in the pack, eyebrows raised. "There's something I never thought you'd say. What was the first thing you said when you came to me last year? 'Zydrate is the most disgusting thing in the world.'" He grinned sarcastically. "You were so eloquent back then."

There was a loud moan from the nearby alley; Shilo ignored it, rubbing at a smear of dirt on her boots. "The scalpel sluts are getting louder. Someone should tell them about the organ collections. If Geneco find out about the little community we've got here, we'll be next on the shelves."

"One Graverobber, mark it up." He replied grimly, nodding in agreement. "But as I have said before, it is our job to sell not to inform. Why spend time gossiping when there's money to be made?"

"Maybe if you stopped spending it all we'd have a better place to sleep than a dumpster in an alley."

Graverobber rolled his eyes. "Please, you don't know how good we got it Kid. It could just be a newspaper in a doorway." He looked at her seriously. "Remember you don't have to stay on the streets with me. You could always go home."

"No." She replied, too quickly. "No. It's better for me here...outside. I don't want to be a sheltered rose anymore."

Graverobber pushed himself to his feet and swing his pack over his arm, looking down at her. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Then stop complaining and get to work." As he turned to leave, he threw a small leather pouch into her lap. She opened it and observed its glowing blue contents. She turned to look at Graverobber, but he had already gone.

Graverobber rounded the corner of the alley, his wares chinking as the bag bounced against his hip. The scalpel sluts stood in a circle around a blazing bin, warming their scantily-clad bodies, riddled with stitches and` scars. "Ladies" he grinned, holding out his arms, "Can I interest you in some Zydrate?" There was no response. One girl wearing nothing but a florescent blue net dress turned to face him, her enhanced-yellow eyes intent on him. She detached herself from the group and wandered over to him.

"Sorry Grave, most of us got our fix from Eazy earlier, and what with money being tight and all, we can't afford double doses." She ran a hand through her short green hair, adjusting her bandana slightly. "But you know, most of the girls were saying that they wouldn't mind paying in...other ways."

With these words, three more girls, looking equally ridiculous, made their way over to Graverobber. They began running their hands over his body, one wrapping an arm around his neck. He sighed, almost contemplating it, until one of them slipped a hand into his pack. He quickly grabbed a hold of the offending hand by the wrist and pushed it away.

"Please, Chase, I'm a respectable man; credit me with some decency at least."

Chase shrugged, and waited for the other girls to slowly move back to the fire. She then put an arm around Graverobber's shoulder and pulled him to one side. "Don't tell anyone about this." She murmured in his ear, pressing a single gold coin into the palm of his hand. He smiled and placed a glowing glass vial into her hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always." He said, turning to leave. "Oh, and keep it down will you? Don't want any GeneCops sniffing around."

Graverobber was already drifting off when the lid of the dumpster opened. He shielded his closed eyes from the flickering streetlights until he heard the affirmative slam as the lid shut again.

"How'd you do Kid?" he mumbled sleepily.

Shilo settled down next to him, pulling a spare jacket over her exposed legs. "Not too good. Seems like the other dealers are doing business earlier to avoid the night time rush. We'll have to start doing the same if we want to keep up with everyone else." Graverobber sighed and peered mournfully at his watch.

"Better get some sleep then. We'll be up again in three hours" he yawned, "give or take."

Shilo grumbled something incomprehensible, pulling one of Graverobber's arms around her. Too bad this _wasn't _going to be a long night.

Whatcha think? First piece of fan fiction in quite a while, and first ever Repo fic. Not sure what the actual storyline is going to be, have a few ideas, we'll see. Now...to smut or not to smut?

Review please they inspire and encourage me and they're just plain nice to have. Xx much love, much love xx


End file.
